A Butterfly's Wings
by Break the Floors
Summary: She was locked away all her life. He was robbed of his. They lost everything to the same pureblood. What happens as their paths cross? She's liked by two men, hated by the other woman they both had loved. She feels like a butterfly caught in the widow's web. One of the men she cares for, the other helplessly obsessed with her blood. How long 'till it all comes crashing down on her?
1. White Walls

_(Yukimi's POV)_

I laid on the soft white padded bed in my solid white room, my over-grown hair spread out above my head and over the top of the bed. My knees were bent upwards, the skin pale and fair as ever. I could see my dark veins pulsing underneath the skin. There was a little bit of actual blood on top of my skin as well from me jerking around and fighting so much against my straight jacket that I had torn open my neck and wrists with my rough movements against the fabric. The blood had trailed in a range from my ankles to my jaw, depending on how I was laying when I reopened my skin.

The doctors had no clue what to do with me. I had only one answer: Release me. I didn't belong in this damn room! I wasn't crazy!

I wasn't crazy. . . My mother was killed. . . Murdered. . . By the woman with white hair and the name meaning cherry blossom. . . By a woman with a heavenly face. . . And sharp fangs. . . Fangs that had pierced me. . . Fangs that killed me, too. Only, this time. . . I survived.

No one believed my story even though it was the same every time. They thought that I was of a serious trauma due to witnessing my mother's death. I wasn't in any trauma. If anyone was in trauma, it was the world. Everyone more worried about money and sex and popularity rather than paying taxes and upholding peace with each other. Due to this blind and selfish community, I was locked away, probably never to be freed. I had no family to come and take me out. I was an orphan without this place. Here, I was a mentally unstable orphan. Which, in my opinion, was better than being known as Yukimi Hale the orphan who claims a vampire killed her mother.

I shivered with hatred at the mere thought. I let out a deep breath and was about to close my eyes when the door made beeping noises and hissed open. I grunted as I forced myself to sit up, turning my head around to see two figures walking into my cell. One I recognized easily as Mr. Renton. The other man, I had never seen before in my entire life. He was tall and looked rather lanky underneath a light gray trench coat. His hair was long and tied back, the strands a shade of very pale toffee, brown eyes glowing behind thin wired glasses.

"Hello, Yukimi," Mr. Renton smiled falsely and strode up to me, a clipboard tucked against his chest. "Have good dreams?"

I let my eyelids fall, changing my entire atmosphere from curious and confused to flat out annoyed.

"I'll take that as a no," he chuckled. "This is Kaien Cross."

The stranger inclined his head to me respectfully.

"I care why?" I snapped, glaring at the doctor who had come in for one too many sessions that had nothing to do with my 'illness'.

"He's coming to adopt you," the doctor narrowed his eyes at me. "and take you out."

"What?" I went back to the curious, innocent girl as I stared at Kaien.

He smiled, nodding once.

"Let's get you out of that jacket and then you two can go on," he started towards me, and I jumped back so far that I landed straight into the back corner of the room. "Yukimi."

He went to go after me, but a gentle hand landed on the man's shoulder. Kaien held up his hand to the doctor, slowly starting towards me. My eyes grew wide, my body tensing, squirming uncomfortably while he bent down beside me. He slowly, gently, and carefully undid each of the belts. Finally, I tore off the jacket. I stood up slowly, my back pressing to the wall, my shoulders rolling. I tilted my neck despite the pain, and sighed. Bones popped back, releasing some of my tension and pain. I sighed deeply while Kaien started towards the doors, nodding to the doctor. I raced behind the tall man, holding my arms close to my chest.

We quickly walked out of the asylum into a strange concrete parking area, a long limo with a strange emblem on the back door sitting patiently beside the doors. Kaien opened up the door for me, and I stepped inside the stretched vehicle. I sat in the corner, curled up into a ball, and stayed that way while he sat opposite of me. There was a small pause.

"You're name's Yukimi, correct?" he finally broke the stiff silence.

"Yes," I muttered around my knees. "My mother, before she died, she used to call me Suno. Suno's my middle name. Apparently my father gave me my actual name before he took off. My mother hated him for leaving us on the side of the road, cold and shivering, just outside a drug store where people pitied us. My mother often got hurt by filthy, selfish men looking for an easy woman."

"I'm sorry about your mother, Yukimi," he inclined his head. "What was her name?"

"Mai," I answered softly. "Mai Hale."

"I think I actually went to school with your mother," he smiled softly. "Brown curls and purple eyes, yes?"

"That's her," my throat tightened dangerously.

"She was a wonderful woman when I knew her," he lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry she's gone. Especially when she was ripped from this world in such a way. You said that a woman killed her?"

"Yes," I nodded slowly.

"What did that woman look like?" he was curiously pressing me on.

"She had sharp teeth, blood on her face, the looks of an angel, white hair, and a floral robe on," I answered honestly. I bit my lip, deciding if I should press on. "Did you hear the full story?"

"He said that you were suffering from trauma and that you claimed a white-haired female vampire killed your mother," he shrugged.

"I don't claim anything," I growled in anger. "I know it happened. She killed my mother! I watched it happen!"

"I believe you, Yukimi," he slowly blinked.

"What?" I froze, my head yanking back.

"I believe you. And I'm not just saying that to make you happy. I'm serious. I believe you. I'm something that no one knows about unless you're one of my people or what we go after," he leaned closer, whispering the next sentence. "I'm a vampire hunter."

"What?" my eyes grew as large as possible.

"Yes," he nodded, leaning back. "Your mother, as well. I forgot to mention exactly _which_ school I met her at, didn't I?"

He chuckled, me gaping at him still.

"Your mother was indeed killed by a vampire," he continued. "She wasn't the only person to die at the hands of that vampire. I have a son who is also adopted and dealt with the same thing you did."

"He was in an asylum too?" I cocked up an eyebrow.

"Well, no," he glanced the other way. "That was a bit out of context. My bad. I mean he, too, lost his parents."

"Was he attacked by the woman as well?" I blurted curiously, gasping and putting both my hands over my mouth as soon as I finished my question.

He stared at me. "What?"

"I-" I cut myself off sharply as the car came to a stop.

"We'll finish this conversation inside," he held up a hand, his eyelids closing over his eyes. "Come. Welcome to Cross Academy, Yukimi."

I stepped out of the limo, Kaien right behind me. I stopped to stared in astonishment at the tall place before me. It was big, dark, and beautiful. Forest was growing around the walled-in place. I walked behind Kaien towards the school, stopping sharply as a figure started towards Kaien sharply.

"Kaien! Where have you been?" demanded the stranger sharply, gray eyes burning furiously.

"I've been out," Kaien answered coldly, obvious to his anger with me. "Come. I'll explain on the way."

"What in the name of-" the stranger cut off as he finally looked at me. His eyes went from narrowed with anger to wide open with shock. "Who's this?"

"Her name's Yukimi," answered Kaien quickly, walking towards the large building. "She needs a uniform and a shower. You can help with that, can't you? She's the same size as. . . you know who. Just let her take over _her_ old room."

"Alright," the person shrugged.

"Yukimi," Kaien turned around, motioning to me. "This is my adopted son, Zero Kiryu. He's going to show you to your room. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"O-Okay," I swallowed air as Zero raised an eyebrow, still staring me down.

Kaien went an opposite direction while Zero walked towards the school, not bothering to look back and check if I was following. I stood rooted to my spot, staring at the trees behind me. I could easily run. I could be free. Find something to help clear my mind. But for now, I needed to clean up. No doubt about it I'd be arrested if I went out in public looking like I did. I turned my head around, jumping up and gasping sharply with shock as I almost collided my face with Zero's chest.

"Come on, Yukimi," his voice was deep and rumbled.

I shivered a little. He started to walk again, faster this time. I followed after him, my shorter legs rushing to keep up with his longer ones. We rushed through the hallways past lit up doors, claimed a flight of stairs, and glided down more twisting halls that had no lights whatsoever but doors leading to god knows what. Zero finally stopped at a larger door that was lit up. He pointed at it, staring at me with narrowed eyes, making sure I was in full attention.

"Kaien's office. He's in here most of the time," he explained, taking a few more steps and aiming his finger at another door on the opposite side of the hall. "His bedroom. Rarely used. I wouldn't advise going in there unless you can't find him absolutely anywhere else."

He walked further down the hall, stopping at a door sharply.

"My room. I wouldn't advise bothering me when I'm in there," his eyes glowed with a dark warning. He aimed his hand at the next door directly beside it. "Your new room. It used to belong to Kaien's old daughter who left a while back."

"Oh," I slowly walked up to the door, opening it to reveal a hollow looking room. It was painted a bright, faded pink. My eyes burned at the color.

"You'll be able to change it up as much as you want since it's yours," he continued, appearing behind me in the doorway.

"This wall color has to go, I'm sorry," I smiled, rubbing the back of my neck shyly, my face burning.

"It's fine," he shrugged, moving into the room. "Come on. I'll get the bath running. You get a change of clothes."

"Why are you-" my own question was cut off by my hand flying to my neck, touching the old blood. "Oh."

"Oh, is the word," he raised an eyebrow, looking me up and down slowly with dark gray eyes. "Want to explain how you got all that blood on you?"

I bit my bottom lip, turning away and going through the dresser and drawers. I grabbed undergarments and the darkest nightgown she owned. I wasn't willing to put on anything light. Not after years of staring at whiteness. I stumbled into the bathroom to see Zero crouched down beside the tub, his hand running under the water, his other hand adjusting the cold.

"Warm or cold?" he simply asked.

"Warm," I answered meekly. The 'sponge baths' I got at the asylum were always ice cold, not helping at all with the fact the room they kept me in was nearly below freezing.

He finally fixed the water, and plugged it. Bubbles were surging to the top after a minute, and he killed the water. He sat down on the top of the commode in the bathroom, his elbows resting on his knees, hands folding under his chin. He looked at me evenly, his eyes slightly hooded with his eyelids.

"How'd you get all that blood on you, pigeon?" he asked curiously.

"Pigeon?" I repeated in confusion.

"You're really pale. Free spirited. You look at everything like you've never seen anything like it before," he explained. "So I thought of a bird. Pigeon came to mind because when I was a child they used to be my favorite bird alongside the raven."

"Oh," I nodded slowly. "Kaien didn't tell you anything about me, did he?"

"Not really," his eyes narrowed lower.

"Well, I should start from the beginning, huh?" I smiled weakly, pulling the curtains to where I was hidden. I stripped down, starting on my life story. "I was born on a snowy night in the midst of November. My mother's name was Mai Hale. She was seventeen when she had me. Too young, she was. My father was her boyfriend for over six years. Two years after my birth, they both got into a big fight while I was sleeping. He hit her, and left. Never came back. My mother raised me by herself for three more years. I was five, and heard something downstairs in our apartment. We moved around a lot, but she managed to get by.

"I went downstairs and went to go see what was happening. And I was five, mind you, when all of this went down. I found my mother's body on the ground, a woman in a floral kimono. She looked like something only existing in paintings she was so beautiful. Her hair was long and white. She had my mother's blood on her face and neck, fangs in her mouth. I suppose she heard me because she turned her head up while I was on the last stair step. She attacked me. Had me pinned to the wall. She was clawing and biting me everywhere. I mean everywhere."

I slowly put one of my arms over my breasts, the other cupping over my private lower sectors. I moved back the curtain, exposing myself to him. His eyes blew wide open as he looked upon my body. The large, gnarly, disgusting scars were all over. From the top of my chest, down to my thighs. He slowly stood up from where he was sitting, walking around the bathtub, up to me. He stopped a few feet from me, his fingers lightly dancing over my scars. I sucked in a deep breath, causing my ribs that poked out far enough to stick out further than ever.

"Goddamn," he seethed under his breath. "I thought what she had done to me was bad. This is the worst thing I had ever seen before. I'm sorry, pigeon."

"It's fine," I shrugged, pulling away and sliding into the very warm bathtub water. "It happened a long time ago. People have had tougher lives than I have."

"No," he placed his hands on the rim of the tub, leaning down so that my eyes met with his. "No one has had anything nearly as bad as you have, Yukimi. Don't you dare tell anyone that bull."

"If I tell myself I've had a hard life, that's me pitying myself," I urged, my voice tightening with effort to convince him. "I hate pity. No way in hell am I dare going to start feeling sorry for myself. Things happen. You just have to suck it up and move on."

"I've never met anyone like you, you know that pigeon?" he curled his mouth upwards to the side.

"I mean, it's expected," I smiled and grabbed the washcloth, dipping it under the water and starting to scrub my wrists. "I've been locked up in an insane asylum since I was six. A year spent on my case, then I was tossed away. All because they didn't believe my story."

"I believe you," he gently said, taking the wash cloth from me and setting my hand in his, washing my small and pale arm.

"I know," I looked up at his beautiful and straight face. "Kaien told me you experienced the same thing. Only your story's worse. I'm sorry about your family, Zero."

"So am I," he numbly shrugged off my concerns. "It was a long time ago. I'm over it now."

I closed my mouth, letting him drop my now clean arm back into the water, picking up my other hand and cleaning that one. His brushes against my skin with the rag were gentle. As if I'd crack or tear open if he scrubbed too roughly. He started to clean my face and neck, and I let him. He dropped the rag, grabbing a bottle of soap and spreading some of the strange solution through my tangling waves. He washed my hair, running his fingers through the long strands. It felt nice to have someone cleaning my hair. At the asylum, they didn't worry over the hair all that much. A few times they cleaned it, but they were rough and left my scalp bleeding. It made me furious at first, but then I got old of it.

Zero washed my hair clean of the solution, and pulled away. He dried his hands off on a towel, then sat it down on the commode top. He smiled to me, turned around, and left the bathroom. I watched him as he left, shutting the door, my cheeks red hot. My heart was doing all kinds of acrobatic tricks inside of my chest. I turned my head down to the dirty water, pulled up the plug, and stood up. I washed off my body of all the suds from the soap he had put in the water, and stepped out of the tub onto a small plush carpet. I grabbed the towel and unfolded it. I dried off my whole body, ending up throwing the towel around my head like my mother used to do.

I stepped up to the mirror, bent over, and used the towel to roughly rub it over my head. The strands were wet and slapped me slightly in the face, but I used the fuzzy cloth to soak up as much of the wetness as I could. I straightened up, hanging the towel on a hook on the wall. I grabbed my chosen clothes and slid on the fabrics, turning around to the mirror when I was done. My skin was defiantly clean now, fair and icy as ever. It was slightly pink where the blood used to be. But I was clean. On my neck and wrists, the clothes didn't cover the skin, so there was deep and very hideous scars on the skin. I searched desperately through the drawers, sighing with relief as I found a plain black choker and two arm bands.

I put on the silky black fabrics, finally looking at myself in the mirror. My skin was fair, hair long and wavy the exact same shade as burnt coal rocks, big eyes a color between blue and purple like I remembered it, small nose, tiny mouth, very skinny body. With the choker, my upper chest and face looked even slimmer. I sighed deeply, running a hand through my hair. I pulled it all into my hands, pulling out a brush and rubber band from the drawers. I brushed out my long hair, pulling on the few snags. When it was smooth and silky and untangled, I twirled all my hair up into a wet ponytail. I gave myself the nod of self approval before exiting the bathroom, turning out the light.

The room was empty, and I frowned. I had hoped Zero would've stayed in the room so I could've finished our conversation. I could go to his room? No, I thought firmly. I wasn't going to ignore his warning to stay away the first night being here. I'd look ignorant and naïve. I sighed deeply, going around the room. I turned out all the lights, setting myself down on the large bed with a plain white spread. I slipped myself down into the covers and closed my eyes, falling into my own world of dreams and horrible nightmares.

The night already was filled with me fighting against the covers, tossing and turning, ending up falling onto the floor at sunrise.

I sat up straight on the ground, the duvet and sheets tangled around my ankles, sweat lining my temples and spine. I gasped, trembling with fear of my repeating nightmare. I pressed the heel of my hand to my forehead, closing my eyes.

I let out a deep breath.

"Never fucking ends."


	2. Dangerous Favors

_(Zero's POV)_

"So, what do you think of the new girl?" Kaien calmly asked me that morning when I came into his office. He was pouring two cups of tea, papers spread out over his desk.

"She's. . . different, from Yuki," I answered honestly, not wanting to go into detail about what all had happened last night.

"Obviously," Kaien smirked, offering me a cup. "She looks nothing like Yuki."

"That's not what I meant," I hooded my eyes in annoyance, taking the cup and sitting down in a chair before his desk. "You know what I'm talking about."

"I know," he smiled. "I heard your conversation last night. I'm not completely dimwitted, Zero."

"I know," I growled, my hand tightening around the glass in my hand.

"Careful," warned Kaien lightly. "That's my favorite cup. You made it in that pottery class Yuki made you go to when you were younger."

"I remembered," I narrowed my eyes at him, getting annoyed by the second.

"Have you heard from Yukimi since last night?" he switched to a completely different topic, sitting down in his desk chair and going through the papers.

"No," I grunted. "I'm pretty sure she was having a nightmare last night, though. She kept tossing and turning. I could hear her with a pillow over my face."

"It's recorded that she has insomnia," he held up a plain black leather file, bound by a blue ribbon. "You should read this. I read it last night before bed. It was a lot to sleep on, if you ask me. Here," he handed me the file. "read it sometime today."

I took the file, staring at it. It wasn't very heavy. Easy enough to carry around in my backpack or hand and keep it looking normal. I shrugged.

"She'll be joining the day class students for now," Kaien continued while I held the file in my hand. "I have a uniform for her in the chair by the door. I want you to take it to her and explain the rules. She has your exact schedule, other than the PE and your extra guardian class, of course. I need you to keep a very close eye on her. It's said that one time she was let out of her room and around the others in the asylum. In the end, she was tossed back inside not even an hour after she was around others. One of the women there, a larger security guard, was transported to the hospital that same day. Serious internal injuries, beatings and wounds unlike anything I've ever seen. She earned herself the nickname 'Ghost', others called her 'Cinemax'. She was popular among the delinquents."

"Did the police officer provoke her?" I raised an eyebrow, now very interested.

"It was proven that the officer was giving her a very. . . loud and obnoxious rundown of the rules and said something about her being locked up since the age of six," Kaien explained.

I smirked, nodding. She was short, feisty, and overall beautiful.

"Okay, classes are about to start. You might want to get a move on," Kaien simply dismissed me.

I shrugged, stood up, set the cup on his desk, and turned around. Snagging up the folded uniform from the chair indeed beside the door, I walked towards pigeon's new room. Indeed she was a caged free bird. I knocked lightly on her door with the back of my knuckles. There was a small pause, and I knocked again. Two seconds later, the door cracked open to reveal a small portion of her large, round, bright iris colored eye. She stared at me for a moment, then opened up the door for me.

"Morning?" I offered gently.

"Hi," she squeaked back.

"Ready to start Cross Academy's day class?" I smirked, holding out the uniform to her.

"Oh," she took it into her own hands, staring at it. "I didn't realize-"

"It was short notice for me, too," I smirked. "After something that went down about a year ago, Kaien had changed a lot. He's. . . different. Before he was a weak, squeaky, obnoxious push over headmaster. Now that he's finally gotten back into hunting, he's a lot different."

"Can I ask you something?" she looked up at me with those big, innocent eyes.

"Sure," I nodded.

"Are you a hunter, too?" she was so curious it melted my heart. Only Yuki had been able to do that to me.

"Yes," I nodded.

She hesitated for a second before squeaking in the softest voice ever. "Oh."

"How'd you sleep last night?" I stepped into the room and shut the door behind her, setting down her new clothes on a chair.

"Er- Fine," she bluffed, her mouth pressing a bit together to prove it.

"You look really tired," I noted, being obvious about my knowledge of her poor slumber of the previous night.

"I had a nightmare," she quickly turned away, holding her uniform in both hands. "Nothing to worry about."

"Perhaps I'll get Kaien to get you some herbal tea tonight so you can get some sleep?" I offered, though I really wasn't offering.

"That's not necessary," she started to blubber on about how it was pointless to worry about her, but my eyes glued to her soft pink lips that moved quickly.

How easy it would be to bend down, cup her cheek, and. . . I quickly snapped from my trance, staring at her red cheeks as she put a small hand over her mouth, clearly trying to cover up that she was blabbering. Or sad something private. I didn't know, but I wasn't going to pry. I'd ask later.

"Come on, pigeon," I smiled barely, staring at her beautiful, bashful face. "Get dressed. We have to head out. You and I have most of our classes together."

"O-Okay," she dashed into the restroom and shut the door with a click.

I sat down and listened to her bustle around behind the door, smiling as she cursed colorfully.

* * *

 _(Yukimi's POV)_

I was getting ready in the bathroom of my new room when I accidently dropped my hand on the hot plate of he flat iron and burned the life from my hand. I started to swear in unmannerly ways. No doubt about it, Zero was listening just shocked to hear such cruel words flow from my mouth. Then again, sitting in the same room for almost all your life, you learned a few things when others were in the room. I quickly finished up straightening my hair, a few curls sitting in the bunch. I swore a little more under my breath than blurting it out loud.

I threw my hair up into a ponytail, tying it back with a red ribbon. As I was finished, I gave myself a nod of approval before finally leaving the room. Zero indeed had been listening. He was sitting by the small desk in my room, one elbow on the desk, his hand under his cheek, eyebrows cocked upwards. I felt my face heat up with shame. He smirked just barely, his eyes grazing my body up and down secretly. I blushed deeper, tucking one of my baby hairs behind my ear nervously.

"Ready to go, pigeon?" his deep voice rumbled, making my heart flop around like a fish out of water.

"Yeah," I thinly smiled to him, nerves tensing and making my heartstrings coil up with anxiety. "Let's go."

"You'll be okay, pigeon," he assured me, standing up and putting his hands in his pants pockets.

We walked out of my room, our shoulders inches from touching, silent as ever. We turned a corner, and I jumped as girls and boys dressed in the same uniforms as Zero and I moved to and fro across the hall. I hesitated, my heart racing. He must have noticed my hesitation because his pinky finger looped through mine, his shoulder full on brushing mine. I blushed furiously, walking quickly beside him towards our first class. People stared at me for long times, whispering to each other heatedly. I shrank against Zero, wishing nothing more than to vanish.

We found our classroom and took up two seats in the farthest corner from the door, hiding in the shadows of the dim light bulb above. The bell rang that started class, and more people filled up the room. My hands gripped into my black skirt, and Zero drew small circles on my shoulder with his thumb. The teacher finally came into the room. He was a short, stocky man with tiny eyes and a receding hairline. The man went around his desk, blubbering a bit, then finally picked up a paper.

"Okay class, good morning," he quickly went through the formal greetings. "Today we have a new student. Is Miss Yukimi Hale present?"

My heart hid behind my spine, and I slowly stood up. Everyone turned to stare at me. Both my knees felt like they were made of melted frosting. I gripped the edge of the desk top, supporting myself so that I didn't fall. The teacher smiled to me, his eyes staring at places they didn't belong.

"Welcome to Cross Academy, Miss Hale," he simply greeted me.

I sat down, my shoulders hunched, my head low. The teacher turned back to the blackboard; Zero didn't move to comfort me. I silently appreciated the space for a moment, but I wouldn't have minded if he whispered in my ear again that I was alright. I put my face in my hands and let out a deep breath. That was when he put a hand on the base of my back. My face went up in flames.

"You're okay, pigeon," he whispered in my ear, his cool breath brushing my neck and shoulder, making a delighted chill run through me.

The next few classes were spent by me and him whispering to each other. I learned a lot of things about him when we did. Of course, there wasn't much I could tell him. Hell! I had been in a mental hospital nearly all my life! Sadly, when it came for the class marking the middle of the day, we had to split up. Zero, of course, didn't mind walking me all the way to the door of my class. Which happened to be Kaien's door. Zero disappeared, and I stepped into the man's office. He was sitting at his desk, writing something down, brown eyes turning upwards when I shut the door.

He smiled and sat up.

"Hello, Yukimi," he nodded to me.

"Mr. Kaien," I nodded back, moving closer to his desk.

"I wanted to talk to you," he motioned for me to take a seat, and I did so. "What do you think about Zero?"

"Uh-" I was defiantly caught off guard by his question. "He's a very nice person. Strong. A bit cold. Nothing . . . bad. Why?"

"Curiosity," the man shrugged and sat up straight. "There's a position open and I want to offer it to you. I don't want just anyone to be in that place. Zero can help you if you take up my offer. We are short of a Guardian. I want you to be the second."

"Really?" my eyes grew wide, and I sat back a little.

"I'm going to offer you this once. You can think about it if you need to. I just need to know by Friday. Being Guardian is a very special thing. I trust you will take the title into great and wonderful graces," he put his intertwined hands before his mouth, eyes staring at me.

"I-" I bit down on my bottom lip. "I-I don't know."

"I'll let you think about it," he smiled softly to me. "You can do whatever for now. Consider this . . . a free period."

"Thank you, Mr. Kaien," I stood up, nodded, and left.

I walked blankly down the hallways, not noticing as I made myself become familiar with the place. Once I was a master and weaving the interior, I went outside. I knew there was farther places I'd have to discover, so I kept myself traveling around inside the walls. I stopped walking when I came up to a large, black, thorn covered gate. I stared at it, studying the magnificent formation. I touched it, my fingers feeling the dents and scratches on the gates from past uses. A chill ran up my spine, and I stepped back from the gate. Something made my skin crawl.

Whatever it was, I wasn't prepared to figure it out. Not yet, at least. I turned away and gasped sharply as I almost ran straight into a stranger's chest. I jumped back, slamming myself into the gates, thorns of the vines piercing my skin. I hissed and pulled away. I stared up at the person I almost knocked into. It was a tall male, fair skinned, long brown hair, and deep brown-red almost eyes. He had on a white business suit, a blue rose stuck through his collar on his coat. His hands were behind his back, but he didn't look like he was a threat. It was the vibe he gave off. Much like. . .

My eyes grew wide, breath failing to be inhaled again.

"Oh my god. . ." I whispered in horror.

"Hello," he finally looked down at me and smiled kindly. "Pardon me. I didn't see you."

I stared at him silently.

"Y-You're like h-her," I blurted to myself under my breath.

"Her?" he raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me, but you've confused me. My name's Kaname Kuran-"

I raced around him before he could finish. I ran until I found myself sitting on the rooftop of the academy. I sat beside my bedroom window, just above my balcony. I stood up, turned around, and walked to the very top. I opened my jacket and vest up, exposing the white shirt beneath. My bow was undone, the fabric strings flapping in the wind. I sat down, fixed my stockings, and put my face in my hands again. A gust of wind blew past me, and it took my hair ribbon with it. I gasped, jumping up, and hurried after the floating red fabric.

I jumped off of the rooftop and landed on a smaller balcony with a hiss, waves of shock racing up my ankles to my hips. I continued to run after the ribbon, flying down the steps leading to the ground. The ribbon finally drifted closer to the ground, but it landed in the hands of Kaname. I froze up, staring at him. He raised an eyebrow, staring from the ribbon to me.

"Strange," he simply sighed.

I clutched my fists in the fabric of my skirt. "You're a vampire, aren't you?"

"Excuse me?" his eyes grew large with shock.

"Are you a vampire? Yes or no?" I demanded weakly.

He stared at me for a moment, then nodded curtly. "Yes. I am a pureblood. How do you know about that?"

"I lost everything to vampires," I answered. "I know things."

"It seems so," he smiled, stepped up to me, and handed me back my ribbon. "This is yours, if I believe so?"

"Thank you," I took the ribbon, my skin brushing his, the scent of his cologne filling my lungs.

"Of course," his smile curled up at the corners a bit.

I swallowed nervously, pulling all of my hair onto my shoulder and braiding it. His eyes glued onto my fingers and hands as they twisted the strands of my ebony hair around and around. Something lit up in his eyes, and his body changed how it was held.

"You never did introduce yourself, you know," he smiled and turned his gaze to my lowered eyes.

"You may call me Yukimi Hale," I snipped gently.

"So hostile," he chuckled. "Why is that?"

"I hate your kind," I glared at him through my eyelashes, tying off the braid with the ribbon.

"Even Zero Kiryu?" he raised a curious eyebrow.

"He wasn't born a vampire," I snapped with more force behind my attitude.

"How do you know that?" he pressed.

"We lost our souls to the same vampire," I growled.

"Pureblood? Or level E?" he smirked.

I was suddenly very puzzled. Pureblood? Was that some kind of special vampire? From how he said level E, I could only guess they weren't very . . . pleasant.

"So you know about vampires, just not the types?" he grinned at my confusion.

"Apparently not," I whispered, staring down at the bold red bound on my hair.

"How about tonight at sunset you come to the Night Class dorms and we can speak?" he offered, motioning to the large white building behind the thorny gate.

"You're not going to try and kill me?" I cocked an eyebrow, glaring at him again.

"I'll let you hold a knife to my throat," he smirked and started to walk away. "Just knock. Whoever answers, just tell them you've come to see me."

I stood in my rooted spot, watching as he slipped past the gate and towards the large building. After he disappeared from the sun, I turned around. I stared at the ribbon again for a long moment. How strange it was that the wind blew it straight into his hand. . . I turned around to the building and began to mentally curse out Kaname with every insulting word I knew.

I finally turned back around and walked towards the building, hoping that I found Zero quickly.

* * *

 _(Zero's POV)_

During PE I felt uncomfortable. It was strange not having Yukimi at my side. I didn't like to be away from her. She was so small and frail. Who knew what could happen to her. Not even a day with her here, and I was already becoming attached to her. I cursed myself out as I rode on the large brown horse back to Cross Academy. Today we had practiced horseback riding. I didn't understand why it was so important to know how to ride a saddle, but it was still taught. I figured one day it would have to be a good skill to know.

The large beast swayed a bit, and I pulled on the reins. I had chosen the wildest of the stable. He was named Fleeter. Mainly because he often escaped his stall and tried to run away. I wondered if he was born in a stable physically, but spiritually a wild horse. An image of Yukimi came to my mind, and I couldn't help but smile. She often did that. Slipped into my mind without me even realizing it. She for now controlled my thoughts. I wondered sometimes what it would feel like to have her sitting in front of me or behind me. It would be a bliss.

One night I'd have to take her horseback riding. I erased myself of my smile and walked Fleeter into the stable. I dismounted the stallion and put him up in his stall. Walking out of the hot, musty stables, I dusted invisible dust off my shoulder. My eyes roamed the front grounds of Cross Academy. Something felt different. It felt like I was sucked back two years whenever Yuki and that bastard Kaname were still here. I shook my head, deciding it was lack of sleep making me feel strange. I walked into the large school just as the bell went off. Day Class students filled the hallways, and I let out a sharp breath. Going through all the hallways, I couldn't find Yukimi. Panic settled in my lungs. I went back to where our rooms were. I checked her room, Kaien's room, his office, and even the roof. She was nowhere.

I slumped against my own bedroom door, running a hand through my hair. There was a light sneeze from inside my room, making me jump. I opened up the door to find her curled up on the ground beside my bed, large eyes staring at the ground, her hair no longer in a ponytail but a side braid now. I shut my door quickly. She jumped at the sound, her big eyes turning onto me, the purple smothering the light blue for a moment. She relaxed as she saw it was just me.

"What are you doing in here? I was looking for you everywhere," I sighed with relief, walking towards her.

"Sorry," she whispered, putting her head on her knees.

"What are you sorry about? You didn't do anything wrong," I soothed, sitting down beside her.

So badly I wanted to pull her into my lap, release her hair, and run my fingers through the black strands. She was beautiful. Seeing fear on her expression killed me inside.

"You told me yesterday to not come in your room and I did. . . Sorry," she whispered again, shaking her head at herself.

"It's okay, pigeon," my heart thumped with pain at her self-loathing expression. "Hey, look at me."

She turned her head up to me, a strand of her bangs falling across her face. Her big eyes made my heart lurch towards her. I put a hand gently on the side of her face, rubbing my thumb across her cheek. Red exploded across her face. I smiled and leaned forward, hesitating as our faces became centimeters from touching. I swallowed nervously, and she trembled lightly as I exhaled. I moved up and kissed her forehead, moving my hand to the back of her neck. I wrapped my other hand around her waist and pulled her close to me. She collapsed in my lap, and I hugged her close to my chest. Her hands rested on my chest, making my heart pick up speed. I noticed her uniform was undone mostly. Her vest and jacket was unbuttoned, her bowtie untied.

"Kaien asked me to be a Guardian," she muttered so quietly I almost missed what she said.

"What are you going to say?" I kept my voice low and pulled away a bit.

"I was thinking about it just now," she shrugged, putting her head on my shoulder. "I was going to ask you about it."

"It's dangerous," my hands moved to the base of her back. "You get almost killed nearly every day. It's worth it, though. You have slack. You can actually leave your dorm at night. Get out of class. Learn things. I think you'd make a nice Guardian."

"Really?" one eye popped up from her thick, falling bangs.

"Really," I smiled and put my cheek on her head.

"Then looks like I'm going to tell Kaien. . . Later," she added quickly after a moment.

Statics started over our heads, making us jump.

 _"Would Zero Kiryu please report to Headmaster's office? Quickly!"_ It was Kaien's voice over the intercom.

I sighed deeply, cursing the man for breaking up the moment I was having with Yukimi.

"I'm sorry, pigeon," I shifted, and she slid off my lap.

"It's okay," she shrugged. "Kaien calls. I'll head to class."

"Or you could stay here and take a nap?" I offered, noticing the dark crescents appearing under her eyes.

"I- How-" she cut herself off, shaking her head.

"You were up all night long," I whispered, putting my hand on her cheek again. "I'll be back as soon as I'm done in there. I promise."

"O-Okay," she started to fiddle with the ends of her braid.

I stood up, holding out my hand to her. She smiled softly and took my hand. I stood her up, my eyes gluing onto the two red strands of her bow tie. Unable to stop myself, I started to take off her vest and jacket. She blushed furiously but didn't fight me. I dropped her jackets onto the ground, and put the red ribbon in her hair between my fingers. I pulled on one of the hanging strands, releasing her hair. The strands fell slightly out of the tight braid. I met her big eyes, and smiled. I kissed her nose, making the pink blush go full blown rose red.

I left my room and walked towards Kaien's office, leaving Yukimi alone in my room. I knew that my face was safe from my blush, but my body was on fire. I knew that when I came back she'd hopefully be asleep on my mattress. I'd take a nap with her if that was the case. I opened up the door to find two familiar figures sitting in the chairs in front of Kaien's desk. My blood turned into ice as the much more familiar figure turned around. Her lips curled up into a very soft and gentle smile.

"Hello, Zero," Yuki spoke with honey and smiled, showing her white teeth.


	3. Curiosities

_(Kaname's POV)_

I stared at Kiryu, his pale gray eyes staring at Yuki who sat in the chair beside me. He looked exactly like when I last saw him. Only this time his hair was longer and he looked taller. From where I was sitting, I could smell the scent of a familiar person I talked to not even fifteen minutes ago. I noticed the scent to be of Yukimi Hale, a beautiful girl I had met outside the Night Class dorm building. Silently, I wondered why he would be near her. She did get defensive over him when I brought him up in our conversation. . .

Were they dating? Related? Or just lovers?

Yuki beside me turned around and smiled to Zero, while I just stared at the fair boy. He looked to me, and a familiar rage settled into the gray of his irises. Just like before. I smirked with amusement. How good it was to be back. I turned around as Kaien cleared his throat, putting one ankle over my opposite knee. The man shifted his gaze between all of us.

"Zero," he began. "It seems that Yuki and Kaname are coming back to Cross Academy."

The glare in Kaien's eyes showed that Zero was ready to burst.

"They both will be attending the Night Class. I want you to not shoot them if you see them," he demanded, then looked to Yuki. "Yuki, but since you have been gone for some time, you are removed of your position as Guardian."

She only nodded, her long hair sitting on her shoulders and back.

"Kaname," he finished off with me. "You are no longer President of the Night Class. They are to discuss if you wish to run for the spot again. That's all."

I smirked as the door opened and shut, signaling Zero's leave.

* * *

 _(Zero's POV)_

I left the office, mulling silently over everything that had just happened. Thank god I wasn't still working with Yuki. Two years she had been gone with that fucker! I was so close to finally getting over her! I took a deep breath, running my hand through my hair, walking into my bedroom. I locked the door and snatched off my main clothes until I was in my pants and white shirt. I unbuttoned the fabric and paced my room for a moment. There was a light shift, and I whirled to find that Yukimi was curled up on my bed, asleep.

She was on the left side of the mattress, her hair spread out, wearing her shirt with skirt and socks. Her eyelashes fluttered over her high cheekbones as she moved. She looked heavenly. I smiled, turning off the lights. I slid onto the right side of the bed, pulling the covers over the both of us. I laid down, one hand moving under my head. She turned over and curled up next to me. I smiled, wrapping my free arm around her. She rested her cheek on my chest, moving back my shirt with her hand. She let out a deep breath, yawned, and fell back into her sleep.

I rubbed circles on her shoulder, my eyelids drooping. Eventually I fell asleep cuddled up with Yukimi. Her small and cold body was a blessing, though. I wouldn't fall asleep next to anyone else. I woke up to her snuggled against me, both of us on our side, her back to me. I hugged my arms around her and buried my face into her shoulder blade. She made a light sound, waking up slowly.

"Zero?" she asked sleepily.

"It's me," I whispered, leaning up and kissing the top of her ear.

"How long have I been dead?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes with the heel of one hand.

I chuckled, "About three hours."

"Ugh," she moaned out, her voice deep and scratchy.

"You'll be okay, pigeon," I chuckled again, pulling her closer to me.

"For the first time since I was six," she rolled over and faced me, but her eyes were still closed. "I haven't had that same damn nightmare."

"Nightmare?" I curiously asked, gently moving back the strands of her bangs from her face.

"I've always had nightmares about the night when I lost my mother to that woman," she explained. "It's why I never sleep anymore."

"I'm sorry, pigeon," I pulled her as close as possible to me.

"It's not your fault," she put off my apologies with a simple grunt.

"So, pigeon, I want to ask you something," I felt my heart start to pump with anxiety.

"Okay," she opened her eyes and met my gaze.

"On Friday, there's a ball," I couldn't seem to spit out my question. "I was wondering if. . ."

". . . If I would go with you?" she finished, smirking with amusement.

"Yeah," I put a hand on my forehead and pinched the bridge of my nose.

She laughed lightly and gently grabbed my hand, pulling it down. I stared at her with big eyes as she put a kiss on the heel of my hand and rested it down on her shoulder. I cuddled her tightly as if she was going to leave any second now. I buried my face in her neck and ended up having her so close to me that we were tilting over. It probably looked like we were doing more than cuddling to anyone who walked in the door. I didn't care. I was too comfortable and way too happy to care. She giggled as I pushed her onto her back, her hands moving to my shoulders. I smiled against her skin. I liked doing this. I'd have to do it more often.

I pulled back a little and stared at her beautiful iris eyes. One of her hands crept to the back of my neck, bringing both of us closer. I knew this was happening. It didn't feel like it, but I knew this wasn't a dream of mine. I smiled and gingerly touched my lips to hers. She tensed up under me, her body becoming stone, then her whole melting into soft jelly. I wrapped both my arms around her, and put a little more effort behind the kiss. She responded and kissed me back. Her hand moved into my hair, fingers locking around my locks. I smirked against her lips and traced a finger up the back of her shirt. She shivered, pulling a little on my hair.

The door opened up, followed along with a shout.

"ZERO KIRYU!" screeched Kaien.

I jumped up, turning around to see the man sheet white in my doorway, Yuki and Kaname and Ichijo - he was the vice president of the Night Class when Kaname was the president, but took on the role after the pureblood had left - standing behind the headmaster. My eyes narrowed, frown pulling down my face.

"You called?" I grunted plainly.

"Zero," hissed Yukimi, hitting me in the stomach.

I pulled up one of my arms, releasing her from my caging hold. She scooted over to the side of the bed and sat up, reaching down as she pulled on her boots. Kaien started to cry out again.

"And with Yukimi!" he bellowed, aiming a hand at the small girl, making anger fill my sizzling stomach. "Jesus Christ, Zero!"

"We weren't having sex," I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"Not from what it looked like to me!" he snapped at me.

"We really weren't having sex," Yukimi put in, her voice soft and calm.

She pulled on her vest and jacket, and glided out of the room. I noticed when she passed Kaname, her steps were sharper. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. Maybe it was because he was a pureblood she could feel it. It was normal for a person who was attacked by a vampire to recognize others of their level. I ran a hand through my hair and slid off my own bed, standing up. I crossed my arms over my broad chest, Kaien glaring at me from the door.

"What do you want?" I demanded shortly.

"It doesn't matter now," Ichijo quickly put in, setting a hand on the headmaster's shoulders. "Come, let's go look at the plans for the ball. I want to know of your approval."

The group left my doorway. I dropped my arms and pinched the bridge of my nose again. I turned around, facing my window. The sun was bright and warm on my chest. I stood in the beams for a moment.

"Quite funny how Kaien blew that far out of proportion, isn't it?" small hands wrapped around my mid section.

I put one of my hands on Yukimi's, smiling.

"I'm sorry about that," she muttered after a moment.

"Don't be," I turned around and wrapped her in my arms.

"Zero Kiry-" Kaien cut himself off with a gritted scream of frustration.

"I can't hug her?" I growled, holding her tight, and glared at him through my eyelashes.

"In the name of- Ahh!" the man went around in a circle and grabbed his bangs.

"Sir," Kaname appeared behind Kaien, eyes slightly hooded, but aimed at Yukimi who was pulling out of my hug. "Please, we need to go look at the plans. Can't this wait for later?"

"Er," he growled in weak protest. "Fine."

They went to leave when Yukimi finally broke away from me and hurried towards the men.

"Mr. Kaien," she stared at the man, tense with Kaname's gaze directed solely onto her. "Remember the question you asked me last period?"

"Yes," he raised an eyebrow, curious.

"I've accepted your offer. Not because of Zero, but because I might like the opportunity to do something exciting."

"Oh, well good," he smiled. "Meet me in my office after last period's bell. We can discus the subject more before you retreat to your dorm for the night."

"Of course," she nodded and waited as the men left, then shut the door. "Thank god."

"Wow," I plopped down onto my mattress. "That's quite amusing. You told him your answer and he left all happy. Like me and you kissing on my bed never happened. Astonishing how sidetracked he was."

"It's a gift," she smiled and walked around to the other side of the bed.

I laid back, and she did the same. I faced her and lifted one hand, gently running my fingertip down the adorable curve of her nose. She blushed furiously. I smiled and leaned closer to her again. She smiled back, closing the space between us. I couldn't help but shut my eyes. I liked kissing her. Her lips were the perfect shape, soft and smooth, and tasted of her. I liked her taste. I liked _her._

I slightly pulled away, opening up my eyes. Her eyes were shut still, a smile creeping up on her face, her cheeks scorched with red. Her hair was tangled in my hair, and she gently stroked the back of my head. I slid over to where we were laying the same direction, facing each other. I let her stroke my hair, and I used one hand to rub light circles on her thigh. Soon enough, she had goosebumps up on her leg. I smirked and leaned over, pressing my lips to her neck. She tensed up but didn't fight me. My teeth tugged slightly on the black choker she kept on her neck, and she pulled away then. I stared at her in confusion, unsure what I did wrong.

Yukimi sat up, her hand running over the fabric strip. She smiled down at me softly, leaned down, kissed me lightly, and left just as I went to kiss her back. She shut the door to my room, and I sank back onto my mattress. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around? The girl get excited, then the guy leave her to think about what they did. Then again, Yukimi wasn't like normal girls. It made her so unique and special. I liked that about her. I liked a lot about her.

The strength she held, her fair skin, the silkiness of her black hair, her bright blue eyes, her slender curves, the scars she wielded on her body, her curiousness. Everything. She was flawless with all of her flaws. I ran a hand over my face, taking a deep breath. She was under my skin. So far under that Yuki didn't have enough room to keep a hold on me anymore. The thought brought a smile to my face.

I sat up, stretched out my arms, and stood up. I went into my bathroom in search of a hot shower. The streams of water burned my bare back, stinging on the more recent scars from battles with other vampires. My thoughts swarmed around Yukimi like the steam clung to the mirror. She was attacked by Shizuka like he was. Was she turned during the attack? It bothered me. I knew that I had been turned. Yuki getting bit all the time by me before she chose Kaname was enough proof. Did Shizuka mean to just kill her? Or did the woman want to savor Yukimi as she had him? Either way, Yukimi was alive. So Shizuka obviously failed on her mission. It was clear that Yukimi wasn't any type of vampire.

I ran my head under the hot water, allowing the heat to sting my metal earrings, plastering my hair to my face. I needed to get it cut. I'd have to get someone to do it for me. Whenever I didn't go to the salon, Yuki would usually cut it for me. Obviously, I couldn't go to her. Maybe Yukimi could trim my hair. She seemed steady enough. If it went wrong I could just shave it all off. I frowned at the thought of cutting all of my hair off. I killed the water, running a hand through my soaked hair. I opened up the shower door and grabbed the towel I had waiting on the counter bolted into the wall. I shut the door again and dried off, wrapping the towel around my hips when I was finished.

I walked out of the bathroom into my room, hair dripping water droplets onto my shoulders and chest. I glanced at my clock and saw that I had about two hours before I had to go to the Night Class gates to stop the Day Class girls from attacking the vampire students. I sighed deeply and went over to my nightstand, opening up one of the drawers, pulling out my gun. I pulled back the top, cocking it. I remembered those years ago when I had turned the gun onto myself. Yuki had saved me from killing myself.

I shook myself out of the tempting thoughts. I hated Yuki. She chose a cold hearted rich boy who also happened to be her brother over me who cared for her like crazy. That was her fault for leaving. She'd never see any kindness from me again. Not after her taking my heart and squishing it under her foot. I went over to my dresser and closet, grabbing a change of clothes. I pulled on my uniform black slacks and white shirt, but I didn't have the effort or care to put on the rest of my uniform. Sitting back down on my bed, I laid back and took a deep breath.

My thoughts roamed off to dangerous places. Yuki being one of them. How is it that the bitch who left me two years back could still invade my thoughts? Especially when most of my thoughts compared her to Yukimi? Their names were similar, but Yukimi meant snow beauty. She resembled it, too. She was so small and frail like snow. She was pale like the ice. Her beauty was unbelievable. It fit her well. I wondered about her. My eyes snapped to the blue bound file sitting on my nightstand. I sat up, picking up the folder.

I unwrapped it and read it. By the time I was finished, I ran both my hands through my hair. By God. How is this Yukimi? Why did the file say so bad about her when I've only seen the good in her? Why did she hide all of this from me? Did she not trust me enough? Or was all of this so traumatizing that she didn't enjoy speaking of it? I ran my hands down my face, stopping as I cupped my chin, fingers crossed over my mouth. The file dropped to the floor but I didn't bother with it. If I was so shocked by what happened alone, I couldn't imagine how Yukimi felt about it. She must be sensitive about it, I decided at last.

I picked up the file, and threw it into a drawer of my nightstand. I stood up straight and pulled out my muscles. There was so much in that file about her, a full three hours had passed. I was tired. I yawned, threw off my shirt, and laid down for bed.

Just as darkness took over me, I wondered what Yukimi was doing.


End file.
